I admire her more
by starkqueens
Summary: "She blocked it, right?" Mimi sent.  "Yeah," Jack sent back.  "The impact was so strong." Mimi sent looking at the almost broken wall. Jack smirked.  "I gotta say, I admire her strength. I admire her more." Jack smiled.  Mimi glared at him. "Shut up."


AN: Hope you like this story! Another one-shot. Please review. I would appreciate it if you review.

* * *

><p>Dylan was lying. She knew. She could tell. He was sprawled on the ground, crying. He had attacked Schuyler. And thought of her as the Silver Blood. Her head still ached because of the glom.<p>

She wondered if Bliss and Oliver think he is lying.

"Do you think he is lying?" she asked.

"I don't know. It seems pretty real to me," Ollie said. "I mean, he's been through a lot. How can he make that up? It has no loop holes. It fits the picture perfectly."

Bliss agreed.

Schuyler had doubts about their opinion, but she did not tell.

They were sending Dylan to the hotel. Bliss told them that she would keep an eye on him. Ollie and Skye agreed. They called for a cab and Bliss and Dylan hopped in. Bliss closed the door but rolled down the window. She smiled.

Oliver waved goodbye.

"Take care," Schuyler said. Bliss nodded.

**-o-**

Schuyler went back to the townhouse. She went inside her room. Oliver's car picked him up after Bliss and Dylan left. He had offered her a ride home but she had refused.

Schuyler thought about Dylan. She was worried about Bliss. What would happen if Dylan lost control again? What would happen to Bliss? She decided to visit them. Check if everything was okay. But before she could do that she has to plan to escape dinner. Trinity always liked all the family to eat together. Schuyler had argued that she was not family. However, Charles, her insufferable uncle, had argued that he had adopted her and that she has no choice to accept that she is now family. Schuyler had just rolled her eyes.

She has an idea, finally. Well, actually not an idea. She would just walk pass the dinner table, where they would all be sitting, and ignore all their questions about where she will go. If they will use the glom on her, she would block her mind so hard.

**-o-**

Mimi was preparing for dinner. This day was fun for her. A while ago, she went to the mall and she bought a new pair of shoes and a dress. Best of all, she found a new familiar. A boy who is so hot. She met him while she was buying her dress and instantly felt the need to suck her fangs in his skin, the itch to taste his blood. And that's when it happened. They talked. They kissed. And Mimi did the _Caerimonia_.

She went downstairs. She sat beside Jack. Trinity sat at her place and Charles did the same. Mimi noticed that there was something wrong. Someone was missing. Ah. She realized now. The little mongrel was not here. She smirked.

"Where's the mongrel?" she asked.

"Don't call her that," Charles said. Jack acted as if nothing was happening.

"What? Defending her now?" she asked her father.

"It's not like that," Charles said.

"Really? It looks like that to me."

Charles did not respond anymore. He gave Mimi a look of disappointment. Jack was smirking. Mimi did not know why.

Finally, the little mongrel came downstairs but she was carrying a bag. The kind you use when you are shopping.

"Where are you going?" Charles asked her.

Schuyler looked at him but did not say anything. Finally, she answered.

"I'm going to visit a friend."

"Who? Remember, you are not allowed to see that Conduit boy of yours."

"I am not going to see him. I'm going to see someone else."

"Who, then?" Charles challenged.

"It's none of your business."

"It is, Schuyler. You are under my roof, remember that. I have a right to know who you are meeting now. My house, my rules."

Schuyler looked about ready to explode of anger.

"I know it's your house. You don't have a right to know who I am meeting, it's not your business, but you want to know because you are scared that I might be meeting my grandfather."

"Lawrence is not to be trusted—"

"No! You are the one who's not supposed to be trusted!"

"Do not raise your voice at me, young lady!"

"I don't care! I can raise my voice at you because you are not my father! You are not my father!" Schuyler shouted. Then she turned around heading towards the door. But before she could get out, Charles Force flew out of the table and hit the wall behind him, so hard that he almost broke the wall. Schuyler did not glance behind but she just kept walking until she was out of sight.

Mimi ran to help her father.

"What happened?" she shouted.

"Oh, dear. Charles!" Trinity said.

Mimi was curious. She only knew one thing: Charles had tried to use the glom on Schuyler so that Schuyler won't leave, but then Schuyler had somehow blocked him.

Mimi looked at Jack. He was smirking.

_She blocked it, right? _Mimi sent.

_Yeah, _Jack sent back.

_The impact was so strong. _Mimi sent looking at the almost broken wall. Jack smirked.

_I gotta say, I admire her strength. I admire her more. _Jack smiled.

Mimi glared at him. _Shut up._

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading! Please review.<p> 


End file.
